


A New Experience

by Secretblog1212



Category: The Umbrella Academy
Genre: Sibling Bonding, The Umbrella Academy - Freeform, Tickling, ler klaus, pure hearted fun, they are smol, ticklish vanya, tua - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 22:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretblog1212/pseuds/Secretblog1212
Summary: Vanya sees the siblings taking part in some giggly fun and can't help but to ask Klaus about it later. Klaus can't help but to help her learn about this new concept of tickling.





	A New Experience

Vanya wouldn’t say she was an outgoing person. She liked to stay in her room, minding her own business, and while her family would normally let her keep to herself it did not stop her from observing them.

She was always watching her siblings. When no one was looking, and they usually weren’t, she would pretend to have powers like theirs. The eight year old knew it was hopeless to wish for something she would never have but thoughts, if she were special than she would be allowed to play with them. They sounded like they were having fun whenever their father was nowhere to be found and they could play out in the open. She rarely joined them anymore, but today she felt lighter than usual, she allowed herself to follow the laughter that danced and bounced off the walls.

The scene she found was not unusual for the normally rowdy house. Diego had poor Five pinned to the ground with the help of Ben who was making quick work to bring their normally sarcastic and snarky brother to a giggly mess.

Vanya wasn’t sure what was so funny, but Allison and Luther seemed to be laughing as well. 

The quiet girl let herself silently watch from around the corner of the door way. Five seemed to be enjoying himself even as he desperately tried to pull away from Ben's nimble fingers.

She was startled out of her observations by Klaus appearing behind her, his hand landing softly on her shoulder.

When she turned his lip was pressed against his lips in the universal sign of ‘Be quiet please’ and smiled at her. Klaus was always nice to her, some days he would sneak into her room with candies and they would talk for hours before anyone noticed either missing.

They baked into the hallway to avoid being spotted. “You weren’t in your room, I wanted to make sure you were okay.” Klaus whispered.

Number Seven nodded her head, blushing at the thought of her brother caring enough to check up on, and worry about her. She did a double take on the scene before asking if he wanted to go to her room with a promise of nail polish. 

They were off just as quickly as they arrived and were soon inhaling the toxic nail polish smell. Vanya herself deciding on a light blue with sparkles while klaus had chosen his favorite, a pastel yellow.

The two talked while they waited for their nails to finish drying, eventually Vanya couldn’t hold her questions back any longer. “What was Ben doing to five? I must of been pretty funny since he was laughing so hard.”

Klaus looked at her, she couldn’t read his expression but he seemed confused.

“Well,” He bagan, unsure of how to explain. “I wouldn’t say it was funny really. They were tickling him. Five always says he doesn’t like it when people do it but I don’t think he fights back as hard as he could.”

Vanya's interest peaked, “Tickling?” She repeated, not sure how to classify the new word.

“Yeah, tickling. It, umm, well it is kind of like an itch when people touch you in a certain way, and it makes you laugh. I’m not sure hwy, five could probably give you more of the science on it if you wanted.”

She noticed that Klaus refused to meet her eyes, instead finding his newly yellow nails very interesting.

The silence lasted a few seconds longer before the curly haired boy looked up and their eyes met. Both young faces flushed a light pink. Vanya felt her hands go cold and clammy, had she said something wrong? Did she upset Klaus? What if-

“It’s pretty hard to explain, I could try- I mean if you were okay with it, I could try to tickle you. Just so you could understand?” Klaus said, his voice higher pitched than normal and words slightly pushed together.

Vanya was shocked, it wasn’t normal to see Klaus so… Flustered? Almost embarrassed, but she just smiled at him.

“Sure, that sounds like fun!”

Klaus looked at her in shock, but his shoulder lost a tension that she didn’t know formed. “Really?” he asked, “Um… okay, well scoot over here real quick.

She complied immediately, both smiling anxiously as she shifted closer. 

“Is there any place you want me to start?”

Vanya thought for a second, she had never been tickled before. What if it didn’t affect her? What if she wasn’t ticklish?

Klaus seemed to catch on to her train of thought. “It’s okay if you don’t know. You’ve never been in this situation so it was a dumb question, yeah? How about I start on your stomach, most people are ticklish there.”

He slowly brought his hand over her stomach, Vanya took a deep breath when his fingers slowly scribbled across her shirt.

She could feel laughter bouncing around in her belly, if she opened her mouth she knew she wouldn’t be able to stop it from coming out. But then she remembered Five, his head thrown back, mouth open to a happy smile and his laughter freely flowing from his lips. He looked happy.

She wanted to be happy too.

Without a second more to think Vanya let her lips split into a smile and her laughter escape into the room. 

“Klahahus! Ihihi thihink it tihicklehes!”

The tickler smiled at her, she seemed much more carefree than he had ever seen her before. He brought his other hand down and Vanya's laughter doubled.

She held herself much better than she had seen Five, who was frantically pulling at his arms and kicking his legs. Vanya was proud to be able to keep her hands in her lap, although she did hunch over her legs.

Klaus’ hands moved around, exploring the different reactions he could find. Her ribs didn’t seem to be as bad as his own, much to his disappointment, but when he fluttered a few fingers next to her ears the touch starved girl practically threw herself towards himself, a high pitch squeal breaking her giggle patterns.

Of course, ever the good brother, Klaus stayed there.

“Klaus! Ihihit thihihicklehes soho bahahd!”

“Well yeah.” Klaus said, “It’s supposed to Van.”

Vanya could feel the tingles shooting through her whole body. She didn’t dislike the feeling, not once even protesting or attempting to remove Klaus hands until minutes later when she felt her side pinch and her cheeks go sore.

“Tohoho muhuch! Tohohoho muchuhhuhch!”

Klaus stopped immediately and gave her time to catch her breath. She laid her head down,breathing quickly as residual giggles occasionally took over her body. Once she had calmed down enough to open her eyes and look to her brother she noticed how happy he looked as well.

She gave a small smile and a blush spread across her cheeks, “That. It was fun.”

Klaus cleared his throat,”Yeah, you seemed like you were having a good time. You looked really Happy Vanya.”

“So did you Klaus. Did you say Five said he doesn’t like it? Do you know why?”

Klaus shifted his hands in his lap, his nail polish was slightly smudged on the edges. It must not of been fully dry when they had started. “It is embarrassing, he doesn’t like to admit he likes something so ‘childish’."

Vanya glanced at her door, the laughter of she siblings were gone but there was a thumping of footsteps running from room to room.  
“I liked it.” She decided.

“Me too. I never get to see you smile that much, it was nice.”

“Maybe we can… do it again? If that’s okay with you.”

“Of course, I think I would like that.”

She saw his eyes lights up, maybe being tickled wasn’t the only fun part of the experience. She giggled for a few seconds, “Maybe next time I can tickle you.”

Klaus blushed up to his ears and mumbled something incomprehensible, but Vanya didn’t need to know what he said. She was not the only one who enjoyed the little activity.

She grabbed her brothers hand, “Too bad it messed up the nail polish, we would of had to of taken it off before dinner anyway though.” Without any words she slowly cleaned the yellow paint from the fingers, the ghost of while still occasionally fluttered down her sides.


End file.
